Home
by when iwrite i dream
Summary: Ranger comes home to have things aren't all cheery. Only two chapteres
1. Chapter 1

**Usual Disclaimer: Not mine...not making money**

RANGER POV

It's been three months since I had been home. I walked into the elevator at Rangeman exhausted. I had gone over to Steph's to tell her I was back and she hadn't been home.

When the elevator reached the seventh floor I got off and made my way to my apartment. It felt good to be home. I couldn't wait to see Steph but I was too tired at the moment to go find her. She was probably at the cop's house.

I felt my anger boil just thinking about him. He gets to fuck her ever night. He gets to hold her. He gets to say I love you to her.

I put my stuff on the sideboard and fell into my bed fully clothed.

The next morning I showered and got ready for my day. I was on my way to my office when I stopped by the control room. On the screen was Steph going into Lester's apartment.

"Status." I said just loud enough for my men to hear me.

"All accounts are good."

"Why is Stephanie is Lester's room?"

"She arrived last night at 2100 and went up to your apartment then came back down ten minutes later. She met up with Lester in the hallway and she went back to his apartment."

"Why was she here?" I barked.

"She seemed visibly upset. We don't know what the problem is."

That was the end of the conversation. I walked down to Lester's apartment a knocked on the door. A minute later Lester came to the door in nothing but a towel, hair still damp.

"Hey Rangeman, your back." He said.

"Where is she?"

"She's on the couch; she passed out while we were watching Ghostbusters last night." Was his response. He moved aside for me to come into the apartment. I walked in to see Steph asleep on the couch.

"Why is she here?" I asked scared for the answer.

"She was upset so I brought here back to eat ice cream and watch a movie." Was his only answer.

"But why was she upset?"

"I think that is something you two need to talk about."

"Just tell me "

"Well…"

"Santos." I said in most menacing voice.

"Alright man just sit down." We both went into the kitchen and sat at the counter.

"Is it really that bad?" I asked.

"Are you gonna let me tell you or are you gonna keep interrupting me?" he asked. I shut my mouth and waited for him to continue.

"She came in last night and asked if you had come back yet. I of course told her no, because I didn't know you were back."

"I just got in this morning." I said and he game me a look that told me to shut up. Once again I shut my mouth and waited.

"When I saw how upset she was I brought her back for some platonic cheering up. She curled up on the couch next to me finished her ice cream and she started dozing. At first I couldn't tell if she was asleep or not so I tried to pick her up and put her on the bed but she started talking. She was said, no I have to wait for Ranger, and he has to know. So of course I pushed I mean, she was in such a state that I know I shouldn't have but…" Now he was babbling, I knew this time I had to step in.

"Santos, what's wrong man?"

"She mumbled a lot. Something about a stalker, then about her car, which got blown up this week, and something about getting hurt? I didn't catch all of it man, that's why you two should talk it out."

I got up and went back into the living room. My Babe was still asleep. I bent down and picked her up and turned toward the door. I turned to Lester.

"I am offline except for dire emergencies."

"Until when?" he asked.

"Until I decide." With that I turned and left Lester's apartment and went up to my own.

I placed my Babe in my bed and climbed in next to her. I couldn't believe that she was still sleeping. It was almost nine in the morning; I guess she really was upset last night. I laid there with her for about twenty minutes before I heard Ella come in.

I got up and asked her if she would make breakfast for Stephanie. I put the coffee on and went to go wake her.

"Babe." She moved a little, but she was obviously still asleep. "Babe." I tried again. I kissed her on the cheek and she moaned a little. "Babe, time to get up." I gave her kisses down her neck and back up. I could tell the moment she woke up because she stiffened instantly. "Babe, Ella is going to be here with your food in about ten minutes, get up and take a shower and by the time you get out it will be ready.

She got up and went to the bathroom while I returned to the kitchen. Ella came in and set the table and left the food. She had just left when Steph came out of the shower. She sat down in the seat that I pulled out for her and started in on her food. Moaning with every bit, I felt my pants tighten, but I knew that she was in no condition. I had to find out what had her so upset.

"Babe." With that one word I saw so many emotions flash across her face. Fear, Anxiety, Lust, and Love. "Babe." I said again when she didn't answer me.

"What?" She asked trying to play cool, but failing miserably.

"Babe, why did you come here crying last night?"

"I…well I…you see that…" she stuttered. She looked down into her lap and just sat there. I put two fingers under her chin and made her met my eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Well it doesn't matter any more."

"Why not?" I was hoping that her problem really did go away but with her denial is her best friend.

"Because your home."

**Please review, tell me where you think this going to go. More I getthe quicker I'll update ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

usual disclaimer

Now I know that you are all waiting for me to post the second part of the story. I didn't mean for it to take me over a month to do so, it's just that school, and life had gotten in the way of writing. This ending probaly isn't what you expected, but my brain is exhausted from school work. My muse needs some help.

Home Chapter 2

**Ranger POV**

I couldn't do anything but stare at her. "What do you mean?" I asked again.

"The problem is no longer there so it doesn't matter." She said.

Wh…"

"No, Ranger." She cut me off. "I can't bounce back and forth anymore." With that she turned and left the apartment.

What did she mean? Was she going to the cop for good? Did he propose again? My babe doesn't want me anymore?"

But what was she telling Lester about getting hurt? Did she not want me to get hurt or herself? My Babe left me right when I wanted to finally make "someday" with her. Why? I can't let the cop have her. He doesn't appreciate her like I do. I love her god damn it, he can't change that.

I called down to the control room. "Where is Stephanie?"

"She came down and got in to her car. Her GPS shows her apartment. Said Hal

So she went to her apartment and not Morelli's, maybe she didn't want to feel overwhelmed and move in right away.

I know what I'm going to do… My phone rang; I looked at the caller ID: Tank.

"Yo."

"Lawrence is confirmed to be going to the Flamingo tonight."

"Okay."

"I think a distraction is the best way to go. Do you think Steph's up for it?" he asked.

"Yeah I'll give her a call."

"Do you think she'll answer, I mean she ran out of you apartment this morning."

"Fine you call and you pick her up."

"Okay." We hung up and I got everything ready, for both the skip and Steph."

Tank had his transmitter on the entire time he went to pick Steph up. I heard her answer the door to him and the way her voice tightened with sadness when she saw that it wasn't me. But that couldn't be right if she didn't want me. I heard them get into the car.

"Here's your transmitter." I could visualize her blushing and placing it on herself.

"Where's Ranger?" She asked Tank.

"At the club."

"Oh." Was all she said.

"Three minutes passed in silence before she spoke again. "Is he mad at me?"

"No." Tank said.

"Then why didn't he pick me up…not that I don't like you, Tank, it's just weird."

"He told me to. Anyway I thought that you would like it better if I did because of the way you left his apartment."

"Well, I was a little upset."

"A little? Steph you were bawling before you even got into you car and then drove faster than Ranger."

This was when I decided to step in; I couldn't have _her_ distracted before a distraction.

"Tank, enough talk."

With that the rest of the ride was quite.

Steph had the skip out in record time. The out fit the she was wearing would make any man go down on his knees. She had on a dress that had a low v-neck that went down between the curves of her chest. The straps were nothing more than spaghetti straps. The dress stopped just below her ass. I could just imagine myself taking it off her. While we were dealing with the skip, Steph went and stood next to Tank's truck.

"Babe." I said to her.

"What?" she responded tartly

"I'm taking you home."

When she finally got over to the Turbo I pushed her in and closed the door for her. The drive back was uneventful.

When we got to her apartment I checked it out, while she stood in the doorway.

"All clear." I told her. She stood there watch me.

"What do you want from me Ranger?" She suddenly asked.

"I think that I should be the one to ask that." I shot back.

"What do you mean?"

"You are the one that came to Rangeman bawling you eyes out. My voice was starting to get low. I was tired of these games.

"What do you want me to say?"

"Why were you there?" I asked.

"I…wanted to see you." She said quietly.

"You knew I was away."

"Well I didn't know if you had come back or not." She responded.

"Babe you are always the first person I see when I get back. I went to your apartment last night, but when you weren't there I assumed you were at the cop's." The last part came out with more venom than I intended.

"Why would I be with Joe?"

"Because you guys are together." I said, feeling less confident in my answer.

"Joe and I broke up, three weeks after you left."

"Why did you run away this morning?"

"Because I thought you didn't want me."

"What gave you that idea?"

"You had your blank face on."

"Babe, I had just found you in Lester's apartment, and after a mission it's hard to just snap out of that mode."

I took her into my arms and held her. The smell of her hair was intoxicating. It seemed like we were only standing there a second when my phone went off.

"Fuck." I swore softly. Tank.

"Yo."

"Turn your transmitters off." Was all he said before he hung up.

I pulled mine out off my ear and placed it on the counter. I then pushed Steph against the door. She looked up at me in surprise.

"Don't you have to go?"

"No, do you want me to leave?" I asked.

"No, it's just that usually when you get a call you have to leave."

"That was just Tank being an ass."

With that I descended my mouth onto hers. I brought my hands up to the curve of her breast. I found the wire and peeled it off. She stiffened as the realization hit her that she had still been wearing the wire.

I pushed her more forcefully against the door. Her legs instinctively wrapped around my waist. Pulling me closer to her. I slid my hands around to cup her ass as I started walking to the bedroom.

I laid her gently on the bed and stood up. She looked confused for a minute, until I reached for my shirt. I threw it on the floor. I reached for hers, but stopped before I took it off.

"Babe, there is no going back to Morelli in the morning."

"No walking away for you either." She said.

**Please review. I am dreadfully sorry it took so long for me to upsate.**


End file.
